


Fuyu no Hanashi

by HibouDark



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I hope it’s not full of errors, I thought it would be cute, It’s just the POV of Uenoyama during their first live, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Song - Freeform, he loooves him, mafuyu realizing his feelings, no but seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibouDark/pseuds/HibouDark
Summary: That’s just a short fic about what Uenoyama felt when he first heard Mafuyu sing his song. At least it’s how I see it. I really don’t write so well so I just hope you’ll enjoy it anyhow! Anyway thanks for reading





	Fuyu no Hanashi

The live began. Everything went blank in my mind. Just silence. 

Anticipating what was going to happen next, I looked at each member, breathed in, and the song began. All was going smoothly and then, taking me away from my part I heard _him_.  
It became all I could hear. _His_ voice was so clear that it pierced through the silence in my mind and the noise in my ears. I just couldn’t take my eyes away from him.  
By the way he sang I could perceive that he was putting all his emotions in every single note and word, and that the public could sense those emotion vibrate inside of them. I slowly felt all that sadness overflow me. I played with him, in a coordination that I never felt before, I was with him like I never was, and felt like a part of him was directly touching me, my deep inner me. 

All the lyrics he wrote were resonating within me, all the story behind it finally made sens. I just could not bring myself to think that he was actually singing the song I wrote. The one I wrote for him. I still remember all the joy I felt just by writing it, it felt so fulfilling, to just think of him, imagine his voice, his tone, and make a melody out of it. I remember fantasizing about the way it would sound, coming from him.  
The words, their meaning, the feelings, all of it was coming right at me and flooding my mind with him. All I could think about was him. His hair, his look, the desperation in his eyes, that made him look so fragile. I only wanted to protect him, take him in my arms and reassure him, make him feel safe and understood. I wanted him to know that I was here for him, and that he could count on me, I wanted him to know that it was okay for him to take time, I just wanted him to stop hurting. 

It was like a confession from him. As if the song was the only way he could let out all those things he was holding back all this time.  
It was probably why the song was hitting everyone so violently. Not a single person in the public was capable of doing anything else than staring at him.  
Captivated. That’s all we were. It was just like looking at a rare jewel, hearing the clear sound of cristal, echoing and soothing, but so poignant, so incisive. 

Then he looked at me. I smiled at him. I couldn’t loose my composure in a moment like that, he needed to know that I was standing strong and that he was going on just perfectly. And that’s when I felt his gaze.  
It was the one gaze I always had when looking at him. It was the gaze I was throwing him since the beginning of this song. This strong gaze, the one that implores for the one you’re looking at to just acknowledge you, feel you, understand and get you.  
His look was desperate, like it was the first time he saw me for myself, like he was begging me to take care of him, to nurture him. Then it ended. It all went to blank again. The public was going crazy and we were trying to catch our breath. 

As we ended the song I felt his knee give up, all his energy left him, and a new Mafuyu was before me. A Mafuyu that wasn’t eaten up by his past, instead one who was no longer in mourning, but was ready to move on. 

He lowered his head and walked to me. I took his head, caressed his soft hair, and left the scene with him. He was apologizing, tears in his eyes. My mind was still blank and I couldn’t stop myself. 

I cupped his cheeks and gently kissed his lips. They were so soft (_yeah I like cliche_) I knew it would become the kind of feeling I would never for nothing in the world forget.  
After realizing what I just did, I fled and went back to play. 

For every single other song we performed, my mind was everything but blank.  
It was so noisy, I could not stop all those thoughts, but at least there was one I was assured of.  
_I loved him_, and it would soon begin eating me alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually arrived here I am just so happy, I already know that probably no one is going to read it but it just felt good to write it ! So for the few (or not existing) survivors, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
